<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Look? by Alexis_Rockford</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076337">How Do I Look?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford'>Alexis_Rockford</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Hair, Pre-Epilogue, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione are platonic flatmates until one day when she asks him an innocent question. Takes place pre-crapilogue and assumes it never happened. xD This is my first Harmony fic so please be kind. It was written in response to a photo prompt on the Harmony Shippers Fanfiction group on FaceBook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do I Look?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bugger! I'm late."</p>
<p>Harry turned to see Hermione yanking a plum suit coat over her slender arms before running her fingers through her bushy hair. "How do I look?" she finally gasped breathlessly.</p>
<p>He knew she meant "Am I tidy enough for the interview?" Yet as he gazed at her, her words took on a deeper meaning. It suddenly struck him that she always looked amazing to him no matter what she was wearing. Why had he never thought of telling her this? He approached her slowly, reaching out to brush a stray lock from out of her face. But instead of immediately smoothing it back for her he pulled it gently toward him, inhaling lightly.</p>
<p>Her breath caught, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Then, his lips parted. "You look beautiful," he admitted.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes met his and their lips found each other for the first time. She smiled, pulling back. Suddenly, this job interview didn't seem nearly so important. <br/>
 <br/>
“Good luck,” murmured Harry, his cheeks warming under her gaze.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said quietly, and as she walked towards the door, she felt as if she had been hit with <em>levicorpus</em>. And she didn’t mind one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>